This invention relates generally to adjustable workstations and, more particularly, to an adjustable workstation having a lift assembly configured to move a worksurface support assembly in a generally horizontal direction to vertically adjust the worksurface between upper and lower elevational positions.
A variety of workstations have been developed over the years. While traditional workstations were suitable for their intended purpose, they were lacking in versatility. For instance, traditional workstations traditionally had only one elevational position. Thus, persons of all sizes had to conform to these xe2x80x9cone size fits allxe2x80x9d workstations.
In recent years, manufacturers of office furniture have addressed this issue by making adjustable chairs and workstations that are designed to improve the ergonomics of office settings. Some workstations currently available have worksurfaces that are vertically adjustable to accommodate persons of numerous sizes. While these workstations have provided a more comfortable work environment for many workers, there exists room for improvement in the design of these devices.
This invention is directed to a new and useful workstation having a base including first and second spaced apart arcuate legs having a common first radius. A worksurface support assembly is supported on the base and includes first and second spaced apart arcuate supports. Each support has a common second radius that is equal to the common first radius of the first and second legs. Elongate slots extend through each of the first and second supports. Each of the first and second legs has a central segment that is received in a respective one of the elongate slots in the first and second supports. Each of the supports includes an arcuate member that is slidably fitted on a support track. A worksurface is secured to and supported by the arcuate members. A lift assembly is provided and is configured to move the worksurface support assembly in a generally horizontal direction with respect to the base to vertically adjust the worksurface between upper and lower elevational positions.